1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a server.
2. Description of Related Art
Power modules are often mounted at sides of storage devices, thus, hot air of the power modules is easily blown toward the storage devices, and meanwhile, hot air of the storage devices is easily blown toward the power modules. As a result, the power modules may be heated up by the hot air of the storage devices, and the storage devices may be heated up by the hot air of the power modules.